Death Note The Last Page
by lambey
Summary: 5 years after light yagami dies, he returns as a shinigami to get revenge. However, being a shinigami, he has to find soembody to do this for him. however, little does he know, L has returned to stop him


Prologue

In a dark place, a man, sat on a rock, began to look through his notebook. However, this was note a normal notebook, and this was not a normal man. He had a human form, with a white face, red eyes, black wings and dark clothing. And as for the notebook…..it was a book of death. He read the instruction page to himself

The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die….

The death god began to think back; to the man he met, that had tried to use this to change the world. The man was arrogant, and he had used this book to try and change the world. However, it didn't end well for him.

The shinigami began to read through his death note. He found the page he was looking for. In the top right corner, a name had been scribbled on the page. The name….was Light Yagami.

"I remember as well……." Said a voice from behind the creature

"It's nice to see you…….Light…."

"Is this what you do in your spare time ryuk? Read through your death note and remember the people you killed" replied Light. Ryuk grinned, and then began to laugh.

"Oh, I remember the countless people you killed light….. thats kind of hyprocritical dont you think?.... I can't believe what you were like 5 years ago…"

Light stood in silence, then said "I know what I have to do now ryuk…" as he stepped forwards from the shadows, light was now like a skeleton, with a giant bone guitar on his back, a pair of goggles on his forehead, and spiky red hair. He ran towards the edge of the rock ryuk was perched upon, and then jumped, spread his wings, and flew down a hole into the light as he cried out "Light yagami has returned, I am a god, and I will SHOW NO MERCY!"

Meanwhile, Near was sat in his new office, now more commonly known as L. near looked around at the walls. He looked at his desk. Then, he sighed. Near was bored. Being a detective, no new cases had appeared that were any challenge. Well, not compared to the kira investigation, that is. Near remembered back to the day light yagami had escaped from him. He had ran 2 blocks across town before dying on a stair case.

Near looked over to the pot on his desk. There was a label on it. "Death Note ashes" it read. He looked back down to his desk and continued his paperwork. But then, with no warning, near heard a large cracking sound, and looked up. He noticed the pot had broken in half. He hurried into his desk, to see the lottery card in his desk. He looked carefully, and noticed he had won the main prize.

"Well" said near. "it looks like things are about to get interesting".

Half a mile away, Misa started to cry. Today was the anniversary of Light Yagami's death. It had been five years since her beloved light had been cruelly taken from her by the creep, Near. She put down the rose in her hand at his grave, and then began to walk away. As she did this, she saw Matsuda at the cemetery gates. Her eyes widened with shock. She hadn't seen Matsuda since Light's funeral.

"I cant believe its been five years…." Said Matsuda. At this, Misa burst into tears. "you were there Matsuda, at least you know how he died, but as for me…..i don't know whether he was tortured or he died peacefully!." Misa turned and ran through another set of gates.

Matsuda took a step towards the grave before he saw it. The skeleton hovering over Light Yagami's grave. "Light?" asked matsuda

"Hello Matsuda…..you thought u killed me didn't you?" replied light. "well, im sorry to inform you that your wrong. You shot me matsuda, and WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU PLAYING AT!.... but now ill let u make it up to me….join me, Matsuda. Join me, and help to rid the world of evil."

After hearing this Matsuda ran. He pulled out his phone and sent a message to the third L.

Meanwhile, Near, whike feeding ducks at a pond behind his office building, was surprised to hear his phone. he saw the message was from matsuda, and his eyes widened. "i havent had a message since Light died" he said to himself. he opened the message, and dropped his phone. Nears worst fears had been confirmed. the phone fell, to reveal the message. "LIGHT IS BACK!"


End file.
